Cream In Kenya's Coffee
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: This is a compilation of dirty one-shots, revolving around Jack and Kenya's interracial swirling sessions. Rated M for language and dialogue.
1. Sweet Innocence

**A/N: After looking at some R rated one-shots relating to _Titanic_, I thought I'd do my own with none other than Jack and Kenya! I felt kind of awkward writing this up but enjoy it nonetheless. :)**

**Once again, James Cameron owns all the characters to his 1997 blockbuster _Titanic_, not me! I only own Kenya Robinson.**

* * *

If you're down with the swirl, have fun indulging in these sweet one-shots. ;)

If not, you're as bitter as dark chocolate!

* * *

**Sweet Innocence**

Kenya agreed to go over to Jack's place to study for a upcoming test that they had for Biology. His aunt and uncle weren't home, and neither were his cousins Tara and Blake since they all were out for the evening. Happy that he had the house all to himself, Jack patiently waited for Kenya to arrive while watching some tv in the meantime.

The two went to UCLA together along with their other groups of friends. For about four years now, Jack always had a bit of a crush on Kenya. He never thought that in his 22 years of life he would feel the way he does about a black girl, but he wasn't ashamed in the slightest. Jack was all about trying new things and meeting different people.

Although, he was a little intimidated and afraid that Kenya would think differently of him, since they pretty friendly to each other. They had was a couple conversations here and there during classes they had together, and Jack cherished every single one of them.

About a mere five minutes later, Kenya finally arrived and rang the doorbell. Jack quickly moved from the living room to answer it. He grinned the second her saw her.

"Hi!" Kenya said, brightly smiling like an angel. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Jack replied as he had her walk in, licking his lips as he saw Kenya's wonderfully round and firm ass and her amazing, slim mocha-coloured legs. _Damn, they look good in those jeans shorts,_ he thought.

Kenya followed him up to his room where his Biology notes and other things were. She took off her white Converse sneakers and sat on his bed with her own paperwork, patiently waiting for what Jack was going to do next. Feeling his seafoam eyes staring intently at her, then looking up and down at her gorgeous chocolate figure, Kenya started blushing.

"So, I guess we can get started now," Jack said awkwardly, softly chuckling as he sat down next to her. He opened up his notes to the pages about human anatomy and started asking Kenya some questions. "The heart, lymphatic, organs, and blood vessels are in what system?"

"Cardiovascular?" Kenya wondered, slightly crinkling her nose. Jack always thought it was cute.

"Yep," he said, grinning. "Now... The windpipe which conducts air between the larnyx and lungs is called what?"

"Shit! I know this one," Kenya said, trying to remember. "Uh, the trachea?"

"Correct! Yes," Jack replied.

The two continued studying for about 15 more minutes, just when Jack started getting more anxious with Kenya being next to him. _God, the things I would do to her right now are undescribable, _he said to himself in his mind.

"Guess it's about time for a break," Jack said, moving his things aside to his nightstand.

"True, all this memorizin' is startin' to be a bit much!" Kenya laughed as she set her things aside as well.

"Maybe what I'm about to do will be a stress reliever..." He told her, holding her face in his hands. Just when Jack was about to kiss the woman he adored for four years, Kenya stopped him.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked, even though deep down she felt stupid for not letting him continue.

"Kenya... I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I thought this will be just a little phase I was going through but you're on my mind 24/7," Jack said to her wholeheartedly. "All this time, I was afraid that you would reject me in a way."

"Because I'm black, ain't it?" Kenya crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, giggling. "Honey, you have no reason to be afraid of me! Ya know... I always thought you were adorable and funny," she admitted. "And one hell of an artist!"

"You mean that?" Jack smiled with relief.

"That is the honest to God truth," Kenya nodded, smiling as well. "Make me feel good, baby," She purred as she made her way to be closer to Jack on the bed, as he proceeded to kiss her. He was amazed at how soft Kenya's lips were. They were just like he dreamt they would be.

Kenya took off her purple and gold Lakers jersey as Jack took off his shirt and unfastened the button then pulled the little zipper of her jean shorts down, letting Jack have access to her inner thighs. She moaned in arousal as he shoved his hand down her black lace panties, fondling with her clit. Kenya bucked her hips wildly, wanting more and more. Her clit started getting hard as Jack rubbed it more.

"Yess, don't stop," Kenya hissed. "Fuck!"

Jack eventually took Kenya's panties off and inserted two fingers inside, making her crave for him more. He enjoyed this, a lot. Kenya started to scream in pleasure as Jack began to suck on her swollen clit.

"Does this Louisiana pussy taste good, baby?" she asked sweetly with Jack's face still between her legs.

"Mhmm," Jack replied happily, still teasing her clit with his tongue. "You taste just like you look; sweet." He took off Kenya's bra and began to lick, suck, and pinch her dark chocolate-coloured nipples, making her wince in ecstacy. Then he eventually slid his tongue in her mouth, having her taste herself between kisses. _Guess I do taste sweet_, Kenya thought.

"Come to me," Kenya said, tugging at the belt that held Jack's jeans in place. Kenya started teasing him by rubbing the bulge in his pants, making him harder than he already was.

"You like white meat?" Jack asked her seductively, arching a brow.

"I loooove white meat!" she purred, licking her lips. She helped him take off his jeans and then his boxers. Jack began to lick his lips as Kenya took his manhood all the way into her mouth, giving him sloppy head. She started to stroke it even more and licked and sucked the tip, teasing Jack like crazy. "Mmm, you like it when pretty black girls give ya head, don't you?" she asked him after she was finished.

"Fuck yes," Jack hissed, running a hand through Kenya's beautiful dark and light brown curls. "God, you're so beautiful."

Kenya started to blush. She loved it when a guy was soft-hearted towards her in bed, although this was only the first time she's had sex in her entire life. The first time wasn't so great since she did it as a dare at a party about two years ago. But now... She wanted to be treated like a whore; Jack's whore.

She laid back on the bed, stroking her dripping wet pussy as Jack climbed on top to slowly slide his throbbing cock inside of her. Kenya heavily sighed as he entered her.

"Holy shit, you're tight!" Jack said breathlessly. "I'll try not to hurt you, Kenya."

"Babes, I've done this before," Kenya assured him, laughing. "You won't."

She chewed on her lower lip hard as Jack started thrusting inside of her. It did hurt for a few seconds but then Kenya started wanting it more and more. Her moans filled Jack's bedroom as they were moving at a steady rhythm. Kenya's sugar walls started to clench less and less.

"Oh yes, Jack! Give it to me!" she moaned while having her arms around his neck.

"You like it rough, huh?" He said to her, kissing her nose.

"Shit!" Kenya spat out. She never knew that a white guy like Jack would be this good in bed, but she was pretty glad he was.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack chuckled, rubbing Kenya's clit under the sheets once more. She screamed with pleasure as she squirted her womanly juices all over his hand. Jack put his fingers in Kenya's mouth, having her taste herself for a second time.

After 45 minutes of going at it, the two were on the verge of climaxing. Kenya felt like she was about to burst as she kept rubbing her erect clit, moaning in pure arousal as she squirted again unexpectedly. She craved for Jack to shoot his warm, potent load inside of her.

"Jack... Fill me up," Kenya told him, almost trembling. "Fill me up good!"

"Oh yes, baby. Anything you want," he said. At that moment, Jack did just as Kenya yearned for; he came inside of her, slowly slamming into her with each thrust. Exhausted, the two collapsed together under the bed, embracing each other under the sheets.

"This was the best study date in my life," Kenya giggled, twirling a lock of Jack's hair around her finger. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too," he replied, grinning. "Always have and always will."

"So... How was it? Gettin' pussy from a black girl?" Kenya asked as she arched a brow, looking into Jack's gorgeous seafoam eyes. She was always in love with them.

"Fucking amazing! We should do this again sometime," Jack chuckled.

"I'd like that," she laughed as well.

Just then some voices came from the hallway outside Jack's room; they were his aunt and uncle as well as Tara and Blake. The last thing that Kenya wanted to have happen was being caught like this in her now boyfriend's room.

"Oh shit! I think they're home," Jack noted as he heard chatter from outside. "Quick! Let's put our clothes back on before they find us like this!"

"Right!" Kenya replied, gathering her things. In a matter of seconds, the two were fully clothed again. Just in time, too. Tara, Jack's 15-year-old cousin, opened the door. She had a bit of a puzzled look on her face as to what him and Kenya were doing a while ago.

"So cuzzo, how did studying go?" Tara asked with a mischievious grin, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, just fine," Jack said, trying not to blowing his and Kenya's cover by changing his tone of voice and fixing the collar of his shirt.

"I'm guessing this is the black girl you've been crushing on for a while?" she said, moving closer to them. "Kenya?"

"Um... Yeah, that's me," Kenya replied with an awkward laugh. "Your cousin is a great teacher, not to mention very sexy." She purred, stroking the side of Jack's adorable face and then getting up to gather her belongings and leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, cutie."

Tara turned around to see Kenya wink at Jack as she left and gave him a look. She wondered if Jack had sex with her while they were out.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked, puzzled while his grin turned into a confused look.

"You slept with Kenya, didn't you?" Tara said, furrowing a brow inquisitively.

"Well..." Jack hesitated, his smile giving everything away.

"YOU DID?! Oh God, you're one slick motherfucker!" Tara punched her cousin's arm playfully, laughing. She looked through the door to make sure her mom and dad didn't hear her swear, like always. Her younger 12-year-old brother Blake as well. He always looked up to Tara.

Jack chuckled. "I guess I am," he shrugged.

"You are!" Tara laughed again. "I like Kenya, though. She's cool."

"She's my everything," Jack said dreamily as he started fantasizing about her like usual.

What he said was true. Kenya Robinson was Jack's ideal woman for four years, and now he finally got her. True love existed indeed.


	2. Birthday Present

**A/N: Here's another interracial _Titanic _erotic one-shot for y'all! I've kept thinking about this scenario for weeks... Haha. I hope you guys like it and please leave reviews and such as well. :)**

* * *

**Birthday Present**

Tonight, Jack took Kenya out to dinner for her birthday and they were now in the mood for a special kind of dessert. As they got into the apartment they share together, Kenya leaped in Jack's arms, kissing and sucking his neck without no intention to stop. She was ultimately ready for the big present he was about to give her in a matter of minutes.

"Damn, Kenya! Let me open the door first," Jack chuckled as he let her stand for a while before opening the door with his key and then getting into the bedroom.

"Whatever you say, honey," Kenya purred, running a finger down his chest, making him quiver in arousal.

As Jack opened the apartment door, he continued to canoodle with his beloved ebony queen while they headed to their bedroom, hot and ready. He had Kenya lay down on the bed as he kept kissing her, their tongues ravishing in ecstacy. She bit Jack's lower lip, eventually pulling on it.

"I want you inside me," Kenya moaned in Jack's ear, craving for every inch of him to be thrusting in her strikingly amazing body.

"I'll do anything you want me to, you know that," Jack replied in a seductive tone, his beautiful fingers making their way to Kenya's inner thighs up her short navy blue cocktail dress. Before he could even move her underwear to the side so he could really please her, Kenya stopped him.

"Jack, wait!" she said, never meaning to ruin the moment. "Let me change into somethin' more appropriate." She winked and made her way to the dresser to grab what seemed like a lingerie outfit.

"Oh, all right," he replied softly. Kenya gave Jack a signal to turn around, she wanted it to be a surprise after all. Oblivious that she would figure it out, Jack looked at Kenya through the mirror on the other side of the room. He started to smile innocently as she caught him.

"Baby, I can still see you lookin' at me! Stop! You're making me blush!" Kenya giggled as she took off her heels and the outfit she wore a few minutes ago.

"Good, I'm looking forward to making you blush even more," Jack chuckled to himself. Noticing that Kenya has finally went into the bathroom to change, he immediately got rid of his clothes as well and now all he had on was his pajama bottoms.

Two minutes later, a very taunting and seductive Kenya came out the bathroom door. She licked her glossed lips in arousal as she saw Jack shirtless. All she wanted to do was taste that white chocolate complexion that she loved so much. Jack looked down at Kenya, then up, grinning.

"Come here," he said in a husky tone, opening his arms wide.

Kenya smiled mischieviously, making her way to Jack. As she immediately got into his arms, she started to grind on him and sucked his neck, making him moan in pleasure.

"You ready for this dark pussy, white boy?" Kenya asked sweetly, running a hand through Jack's sandy blond hair.

"I was born ready," he said in that same husky tone. "Lay down so I can taste you."

Kenya did as she was told and then took off the sex-soaked panties that went with her outfit, tossing it aside afterward. Immediately, Jack had his face between her legs, feasting on her aching and wet pussy.

"Jack... Oh, Jack!" Kenya moaned as she ran fingers through his soft blond hair, eventually grabbing onto it for dear life. "Fuck yeah! Eat that pussy."

"You love it when I eat it?" Jack asked her, grinning coyly.

"Oh, you bet your sweet white ass I do," she purred, kneeling on the bed, meaning that she was ready to reciprocate. "Drop 'em!" Kenya said, pointing to Jack's pajama bottoms. He obeyed her and got rid of them, revealing his humongous hard-on. She started sucking right away.

"Yes, baby," Jack sighed. "Suck me."

"Yeah? You like that, cutie?" Kenya asked tauntingly, stroking him.

"Oh, I think ya know the answer to that!" Jack said, laughing. He moaned again and bit his lower lip, holding Kenya's curls out of her face as she kept sucking.

As she was done, she laid back on the bed, having her legs open and she started rubbing her clit hard and fast. She grunted with pleasure as Jack watched her. "Fuck me," Kenya said sternly.

"Your wish is my command," Jack said as he kissed her nose and slowly entered her. Kenya started moaning heavily as she felt all of Jack's manhood start to be clenched around her sugar walls.

"Faster, Jack!" She screamed as she dug her nails into his back. "Yes, yes, yes! OH GOD!"

"You're so beautiful when you're getting fucked on your birthday," Jack chuckled softly, nibbling and kissing Kenya's toes.

"Shut up!" she replied in a fiesty tone. "Let me get on top."

_Around 45 minutes later..._

"Fuck! You feel so good, Jack!" Kenya moaned as he kept slamming inside of her. This was the best sex they had since their relationship started. An orgasm was about to erupt inside of Kenya and all she could do was release her womanly juices, gasping heavily because it felt too good.

"Look at that! I made you cum, for the like 20th time," Jack grinned as he pulled out to go down on her again and then proceeded to climax with her.

"Fill me up! Let me have your baby, Jack," Kenya said softly. "Shoot it in me."

"You want me to bust a nut in you, sweetness?" He asked teasingly.

"Mmm, fuck yes," she replied. "Put a baby in me, Jack."

The pleasure was just too much for them. A few seconds later, Jack released his seed inside of Kenya. She licked her lips, admiring the colour contrast between her and Jack's skin tones. Ebony and ivory.

"I guess you had a great birthday, huh?" Jack smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Kenya's, relaxing under the sheets with her minutes later.

"The best in a long time, thanks to you," she grinned. "You sure know how to please a woman."

"And?" He furrowed a brow playfully, chuckling.

"You're also the best thing that has ever happened to me," Kenya concluded, kissing Jack's forehead.

"I love you so much," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and before they knew it, they were at it again.

...

About nine months later, Kenya gave birth to a beautiful biracial baby girl named Evelyn Nicole Dawson and her and Jack couldn't be happier. They've also had plans for their upcoming wedding, inviting their closest friends and family. It was the beginning of their life together and they never wanted the end to come whatsoever.


	3. A Taste of Chocolate

**A ****Taste of Chocolate**

Jack made his way to the restaurant that Kenya was working at somewhere in downtown LA for some dinner. He always had the loveliest conversations with her, making her smile like an angel. Jack always thought that Kenya was the most gorgeous woman he ever saw in his life, despite her being... Well, different.

Everything from her gorgeous ebony face, oh-so kissable full lips, pretty eyes, and vuluptious curves, Jack always fantasized about the pretty black waitress that was Kenya. Hell, he even pleasured himself to her a few times. She was always on his mind. _Always._

"Hey, beautiful," Jack cooed at her, sitting down at a table nearby the huge glass windows. Kenya smiled at the compliment.

"How are you doin', sweetness?" she replied. "What can I get for ya?"

"Um... I guess a well-done steak wouldn't be too bad," Jack said to her, getting sucked into Kenya's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Some coffee would be nice as well."

"And how do you want it?" Kenya asked, arching a brow playfully. She was hoping that Jack would use a racial pun on her since she had thoughts of him at night as well.

"I like my coffee how I like my women. Dark and sweet," he winked at her, making her heart flutter like crazy and even having her panties start to become a bit wet.

"Okay, I'll have that right out for ya, babes," Kenya said with a suggestive smirk on her face, turning to leave.

Ten minutes later, she brought out Jack's food and he dug in instantly. While eating, he poured a bit of cream into his cup of coffee, grinning as he teased Kenya sexually with the colour contrast. She licked her lips, wanting Jack inside of her. Right here and right now.

For the last two hours until her shift was up and was free to finally go home, Kenya kept her cool by trying to keep her horniness lowkey. But now as everyone in the restaurant started to leave, she couldn't take it anymore. She was happy that Jack was still there, sitting in that same spot while drawing the LA night scenery that occured on the other side of the glass. Now she can finally get a taste of that white chocolate.

"You still here?" Kenya wondered as Jack nodded. "Good... Come with me!" She grabbed him by the arm, taking him down to the room where she kept her belongings at.

"Where are we going?" Jack chuckled.

"Just wait! You'll see, honey!" Kenya grinned. The two finally got to the locker room where all the other employees had kept their things and Kenya sat on a nearby table, bringing Jack close to her by pulling him by the belt of his jeans.

"I've always pictured us doing this," Jack said softly, tucking the loose dark and light brown curls of Kenya's hair behind her ear, then nibbling on it. "Tell me what you want, baby," he said coarsely, sucking on her neck.

Kenya started pulling up the short pleated skirt that went with her work uniform and moved her soaked panties to the side, grazing her erect clit with her finger. "You know exactly what I want... That white cock pounding me," she said, opening her legs so Jack can taste her. And so he did.

"Mmm, yes. You like chocolate, don't you?" Kenya hissed while looking down at Jack with a seductive grin on her face. She screamed and pulled on his hair for dear life as he bit her clit.

"Of course I do. You taste like it anyway," Jack chuckled as he stood up. "I'm gonna give it to you so damn rough that you won't be able to walk to work tomorrow," he whispered to her. "That is, if your boss doesn't find us foolin' around down here!" Kenya laughed at Jack's comment.

"Shut up and let me suck you off," she said, hopping off the table and got down to her knees. She undid the zipper of Jack's khakis and lightly kissed the bulge in his boxers, then began to suck as she helped him take everything off.

"You have such a pretty mouth," Jack commented, grinning. "Also useful."

Kenya looked up and winked at him as she licked around the tip. "You love us black girls, don't ya?" She hissed.

"Always have. Now get back up on that table and let me beat it up," Jack said, licking his lips. Kenya started unbuttoning his shirt and helped him to take it off, tossing it aside. Jack reciprocated and took off Kenya's top and bra.

Throughout the first ten minutes of love making, Kenya couldn't stop screaming. It was just that damn good. Jack was really something. She held onto him for dear life as he kept going at it. Harder, faster, and deeper.

"Oh yes, Jack! Fuck me!" Kenya exclaimed with horniness in her voice. "Give it to me good and hard!"

Just then, she panted and shrieked with pleasure as she squirted. Kenya sighed as Jack went down on her again to taste her. Not taking it anymore, she dug her painted red nails into his back, wanting more and more of the creamy white goodness that was Jack Dawson.

"How often do you fuck yourself when you think me after you leave?" Jack asked, being naughty and wanting to know at the same time.

"Every fucking night!" Kenya admitted, then having another wave of pleasure going through her as Jack bit hard on her nipples, making her shriek once again. "You're too sexy to not have any girl think dirty things about you."

Twenty minutes later, they were still going at it and both of them were about to climax. Little did they know, Kenya's boss was about to come down any minute to have his daily break during the night.

"God, you feel so fucking good and tight," Jack said breathlessly. "Let me shoot it all over you! You'd like that, baby?"

"Yes! Nut all over my face, Jack!" Kenya pleaded in a horny-little-schoolgirl tone, licking her lips, wanting to taste it. "Give it to me!"

"Yeah, you want me to cum all over your beautiful chocolate face, don't you?" He asked her tauntingly, teasing her by sucking on her neck.

Kenya nodded and then Jack got up to give her exactly what she wanted. Just then, Kenya's boss, who was happy to come down to have some dinner after a long evening shift, then got infuriated as he saw Kenya give Jack pleasure orally.

"KENYA?! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" said her boss, who by his nametag, went by Clyde. He was light-skinned and had a few tattoos and such as well as piercing light brown eyes. He was beyond furious that his employees would do something like this. "When I said to be nice to the customers, I didn't mean you fucking them!"

Kenya quickly got up to grab a towel and cleaned herself up as Jack fixed his clothes. She knew that what they did was wrong but she hoped that Clyde will forgive her.

"Look, I know what you jus' saw was uncalled for," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's ain't gonna cut it, Kenya!" Clyde snapped irritably. "You're fired!"

Her jaw dropped and her and Jack exchanged looks as Clyde went back upstairs, still apalled. She followed up with him, still pleading to keep working at the restaurant.

"Clyde, please! Let me stay!" Kenya said, her voice being shaky. "This won't happen again and that is the honest to God truth."

He turned to face her and then deeply sighed. "All right, fine. I'll give you another chance and no one will know about this. If I see any behaviour like this again, that's it."

"Okay, thank you!" Kenya smiled as Clyde continued going up the stairs. She then seductively grinned at Jack and deeply kissed him.

"Guess you got your job back and we can fool around her anymore, huh?" He said, embracing Kenya.

"Baby, if lovin' you is wrong then I don't wanna be right." She blushed as she kissed him once again before they left the restaurant together. Over time, Jack and Kenya's relationship became more than just sexual. They truly had feelings for one another.


	4. Sugar and Spice

**A/N: I know, I know... It has been a while since I posted one of these, lmao. But they're still comin', y'all! Hopefully they're getting better since I'm still learning how to write erotic fanfiction perfectly. Writing stories is like my passion, other than Tumblr... ;D Enjoy this one!**

**Like always, James Cameron owns _Titanic _and its characters. Kenya Robinson is only MINE. **

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

It was another day at work, and Jack, like always, could never keep his eyes off of his beautiful mocha-skinned co-worker, Kenya Robinson. He always had the hots for her and even gave her witty hints, but she was always fiesty about it. Today was just another routine.

Jack was about to head inside his office next to Kenya's (which was deliberate in his sense while their boss just picked randomly) when he saw her sashay to hers with a stack of papers in her arms. All he wanted to do was fuck her against a wall. She looked too sexy for her own good.

"Hello, sweetness," Jack said with a grin as Kenya walked by him with the stack of papers to organize. He thought she looked very beautiful and cute with her pastel blue tank top and black pleated skirt with heels. Like an ebony goddess of some sort. She laughed to herself and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Take a picture, Jack. It'll last longer," Kenya said, giving him a bittersweet look as she organized the papers that she was assigned to do.

"Sexy and fiesty! I like that," he grinned. "You need any help with those?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering, though," Kenya replied with a small smile spreading across her face. Deep down she had a soft spot for Jack and those gorgeous eyes of his. She sat down, stacking the papers in their correct set as he went closer to her.

"You're even more beautiful up close," Jack commented, smiling at Kenya. "God must've done an amazing job creatin' you, honey."

Kenya shook her head while chuckling to herself, still focused on what she was asked to do. "Jack, please! I have work to get done." Deep down, she loved it when Jack complimented her as he always did. He made her feel special. Kenya tried to keep herself from blushing, giving herself away.

"All right, all right! I just wanted to brighten your day, that's all," he said, still grinning at her as his seafoam eyes pierced right through Kenya. "You... You mean a lot to me, Kenya."

Setting the papers down, Kenya looked down at her desk where all her other cluttered work material was. She took a deep breath and sighed and got up, seeing Jack eye to eye. Now she felt a little remorse for being a bit sarcastic and rude to him.

"Aww, you mean that? So you ain't those guys that try to get in a woman's panties or nothin'?" Kenya asked curiously, furrowing a brow and grinning.

"To be honest, it wouldn't hurt getting a piece of the fine chocolate that you are," Jack winked at her. "You look scrumptious!" he seductively growled at her and slid his tongue in her mouth. Instantly, Kenya loved it.

After closing the door, she led Jack to the farther end of her office as it was fairly huge. The two started kissing heavily and Kenya massaged the bulge in Jack's khakis, making him more aroused than before. He loved to be teased and couldn't believe this interracial fantasy he always had about Kenya was now coming to life. Being inside of her was all that went on in his mind.

Kenya began to take her top and bra off, exposing her busty pair of bosoms. The sight of them nearly made Jack drool. He just simply opened his mouth in awe, his seafoam eyes gleaming with lust.

"Holy shit, even your tits are beautiful!" Jack said, focusing on her dark chocolate areolas.

"You want this black pussy, don't you?" Kenya hissed, unbuttoning his crisp white shirt and bringing his face closer to hers, licking and sucking Jack's neck. He nodded with no hesistance.

After knowing his answer, Kenya sat up on a table nearby and anxiously took off her crimson red lace panties, exposing her extremely moist nether regions. She inserted two fingers and started getting herself off in front of Jack. To her surprise, he enjoyed watching her. And he got aroused right away.

Rubbing her clit hard enough to point that she'll climax, Jack moved her hands away and buried his face in between her legs. Kenya screamed as she felt his amazing tongue on her still hard and swolled bud.

"Oh yes, baby. Your tongue feels so fucking good!" she groaned, ruffling up Jack's blonde locks of hair. She laid back as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes rolled in the back of her head. Kenya couldn't take it anymore with the teasing. She wanted Jack inside of her. Right here, right now.

She playfully pushed his face away from her pussy and pulled his khakis down, stroking the pertruding member in his boxers. Jack pushed the locks of dark brown hair from Kenya's face, admiring her full lips and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you what a gorgeous woman you are, with the sexy complexion resembling milk chocolate?" he said sweetly to her, making Kenya melt instantly.

"Yes... That would be you, Mr. Dawson," she purred. "Have you ever had a black gal suck your fine ass off before?"

Jack shook his head. "Never," he confirmed.

Kenya had a mischievious grin spread across her ebony face. White boy was definitely in for a treat today. She continued to stroke him. "Well, well, well... Today's your lucky day, cutie." Like the horny little vanilla cravin' mistress she was at the moment, Kenya took all eight inches of Jack's erect member in her pretty mouth, going back and forth with it.

"Such a lovely set of lips, baby. Hopefully your other set will be just as good," Jack chuckled, holding Kenya's hair up as she kept sucking him off. Eventually, she spit and went all sloppy over it.

Jack picked her up and set her back on the table she sat on mere minutes ago, sliding his cock slowly inside of her, then began thrusting in and out of the ebony queen's sugar walls. Of course, he had sex a couple times, but this was beginning to be the best he ever had.

"Fuck! Black pussy is definitely the best pussy," Jack remarked, almost out of breath as he continued pounding Kenya harder and harder with each thrust. He was having serious jungle fever right this moment. He had always been more attracted to black women, even though he liked other sorts. It was just something about them that drove him crazy. From their body to his fantasies about how good they were during sex.

"And white cock is the best cock," she said, moaning as she rubbed her again swolloen clit. "Oh, Jack! YES! OH GOD! YES!"

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you good, baby?" Jack said tauntingly in a naughty tone, sliding his tongue inside Kenya's and then kissed her neck.

Kenya's whimpers and moans seemed like an immediate yes to those questions. "I love it, Jack fucking Dawson. And I love you!" she replied truthfully. She always did secretly love him and now it wasn't so much of a secret anymore. People from outside Kenya's office might be hearing what was going on, but neither her or Jack gave a damn.

Ironically, one of their fellow co-workers banged on the door, desperate for them to stop with the groaning, screaming and racket of things shaking. Jack and Kenya ignored them and continued to make love in her office.

Now they were nearly in trouble as they heard their familiar sounding co-worker, Felicia Mendoza, threatening to get their boss if they didn't stop. That triggered the swirling couple into climaxing as they were at the point of doing so. Jack shot his load on Kenya's stomach, and to her liking, it tasted quite sweet to her.

Cleaning up, the two fixed up the office and put their clothes back on. Leaving, Jack wrapped an arm around his beloved Kenya Robinson.

"Whew! That sure was a stress reliever," he said, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

"It sure was! You're hung like a horse, baby!" Kenya remarked, grinning. "That's one of my sexual needs... A fine ass man with a nice cock."

"Well, I am your man now and all, right?" Jack suggested, since he really did like Kenya and not just the sexual aspect of her.

Kenya nodded. "Yes, yes you are. Damn, you're cute!" she squealed, squeezing Jack's cheeks playfully as she laughed.

The two went out for lunch and couldn't be happier, Jack mostly. His interracial fantasy came true and the love between him and Kenya had blossomed into something really beautiful as they started dating since their special moment together. Maybe it is true when they, "Once you go black, you never go back."

Jack Dawson never ever went back.


	5. Darker the Berry, Sweeter the Juice

**Darker the Berry, Sweeter the Juice**

After a long day at work, Jack was finally home and couldn't wait to have what Kenya was cooking for him. Her Louisianan traditional food always got him hooked and she has been cooking since the age of seven and so did he. They were both pretty experienced thanks to their parents. Surprisingly, all Kenya had on in the kitchen was an apron and heels. Jack was definitely in for a treat tonight.

He smoothly made his way into the brightly lit kitchen, admiring the scent of garlic shrimp and pasta. Kenya was still minding her business with the cooking, fantasizing about Jack without knowing he was behind her.

"Hello, what's this?" Jack said as he walked up to a scantily clad Kenya, wrapping loving arms around her waist and then kissing her neck.

Aroused and a bit startled, Kenya jumped as she felt Jack's breath at the nape of her neck, but she loved it. She pursed her lips together in the cute way that Jack adored since day one and turned to him. "What you've been waitin' for all night, honey," she purred.

"Oh, I've been waitin' all right," Jack said back. "Turn off the stove... I have somethin' else I wanna eat."

Kenya turned off the burners of the stove and led Jack up to their bedroom with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup. They were about to have their own special type of dessert beforehand.

"Ready to get a taste of this, dough boy?" Kenya cooed, slowly pulling the string of her cherry red apron, having it fall to the floor and then her black heels. She crawled onto the bed on top of Jack and kissed his nose. Then she slipped her tongue into his mouth, just enjoying the euphoric moment as they kissed.

"You know I am," Jack said breathlessly, sitting up on the bed to get more comfortable for the treat Kenya and him were going to have. He opened the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some on Kenya's neck, sucking and licking it off of her.

The sensation of Jack's tongue on her amazingly radiant chocolate skin made Kenya weak in the knees. She started to moan uncontrollably as Jack went from her neck, to her breasts, then her inner thighs.

Kenya began to grab on to his hair as the pleasure began to ensue even more. She never felt this good in her life. "Yes, baby! Taste that sweet pussy!" she screamed in ecstacy as Jack licked and sucked her dripping wet clam. Then, he began to ravish her clit, making her eyes roll at the back of her head.

"Want me to tonguefuck you?" Jack asked in a naughty tone, a grin spreading across his face.

"DO IT. Pleeease," Kenya whined, getting more horned up for her beloved white chocolate.

Like so, Jack used his slick pink tongue as a small cock, going in and out of Kenya. She felt more pleasure building up inside of her as she squirmed and moaned as Jack was licking her bright pink flesh.

Kenya sat up and started bucking her hips, riding Jack's tongue on her clit. After a minute of that, she pulled down Jack's jeans and boxers, giving him pleasure orally. And boy, did he love it.

"Kenya..." he whispered, sighing heavily afterward. "Now take it all into your mouth, baby."

Right then and there, Kenya deepthroated him and Jack became even more satisfied as she went all sloppy with her oral skills. Then minutes later, he started pumping in and out of her pussy. Kenya moaned with pleasure and excitement as she wrapped arms around Jack's neck.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Jack! Give it to me," she huffed. Jack started to caress her breasts and pinched her dark nipples softly, making Kenya whimper even more. She sat up and had Jack lay down so she could be on top. Kenya started riding him like a pony and both of them were minutes away from climaxing.

"You're so beautiful up close, baby. Ya know that?" Jack said sweetly to her as she kept going up and down on his throbbing cock. It was now super wet from her juices so Kenya got up and tasted it.

"Mmm, you're tastin' good, dough boy!" Kenya remarked, running her ebony hand on Jack's ivory skin. The best part about interracial sex was the amazing colour contrast between partners, and both Jack and Kenya loved it so much. They figured that they'd have such beautiful babies at one point.

"And you look even better!" Jack winked.

It has been half an hour, and Jack was on the verge of erupting his seed all over his chocolate lover. Kenya felt like she was about to cum as well as he kept slamming into her sugar walls with each stroke.

She ran her fingernails that were done as French tips down Jack's back, just waiting for him to shoot his warm, potent load. "Yes, baby! Give me that nut! Cum for me, Jack!" she demanded in a husky voice.

Just then, a few seconds later, he did as she ordered and pulled out, shooting his load all over Kenya's tits and her stomach. Then after cleaning up and eating the dinner she made before their big distraction, Jack and Kenya decided to spend the rest of their night together by watching TV and just cuddling with each other.

_The following morning..._

Kenya woke up out of bed both groggily and confused as she noticed that Jack wasn't beside her. She yawned and stretched, then brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

Walking towards the kitchen to make some breakfast, she just realized that she didn't have to. Jack was fixing up some pancakes with fruit and turned around from the counter, hearing Kenya's footsteps.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but I think that's no longer an option," Jack frowned and then chuckled, kissing Kenya good morning as he sat down on the chair near him. She sat on top of him.

"Good morning to you, too," she said sarcastically, laughing also. "You're way too sweet, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too. But you're sweeter. Almost like chocolate!" Jack told her, putting a juicy strawberry in Kenya's mouth. She seductively bit and then sucked the juices from the inside, teasing Jack sexually. "Damn! You even make eating fruit look sexy!" he grinned.

"Put yourself inside me, Jack. I want it... Here and now." Kenya moaned in his ear, ruffling his blonde hair up as she grinded on him slowly and then more fast, making her clit get hard again.

"Again? I knew you'd never resist this white dick," Jack said in a husky tone as he pulled the spaghetti straps of Kenya's skimpy shimmery blue nightgown down and began kissing her necks before taking her panties off.

The two made love in the kitchen for practically the whole morning. No matter what, Jack never got enough of his chocolate goddess. She made him more satisfied than any of the few girls he'd been and slept with.

The darker the berry, the sweeter the juice indeed. And he always had a euphoric thirst for it.


	6. Family Car Sexcapade

**A/N: Sooo... A few days ago or so this idea for another dirty one-shot has popped in my head and I've decided to write this up! I find the actual car scene in _Titanic _to be icky as it is revolting and definitely not needed. *cringes* Anyway, sorry for the delay regarding updates on "Cream In Kenya's Coffee," it takes me a while to come up with ideas for Kenya's swirling sessions with Jack... Haha.**

**This next one-shot takes place in the early 1930s as it's basically how Jack and Kenya's last child, Julian, had been conceived. ;D**

* * *

**Family Car Sexcapade**

After taking care of their four children by the names of Juliette, Nicole, Angelica, and Jackson, Jack and Kenya Dawson just decided to go out one night to spend quality time with each other. There was a brand new drive-in movie theatre that just opened a few weeks ago near the Santa Monica Pier and Jack thought it'd be the perfect venue for a night out with his lovely wife of nearly 20 years.

Jack had already gotten ready and he was now waiting for Kenya in the living room downstairs of their gorgeous Santa Monica household. His hair was combed perfectly as usual and he had on an argyle sweater vest with a button-up shirt along with slacks and black dress shoes.

He saw Kenya walk down the stairs and looked at her in awe. She was beautiful, and absolutely radiant. She had on a yellow sundress that had a while buckle around her waist and white heels. Kenya even had her luscious dark brown hair out in curls.

"Wow," Jack remarked breathlessly. To this day he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be married to someone so incredibly gorgeous, inside and out. _This is my wife. My wife... Kenya Dawson. She's like an angel. _Jack thought. "You're perfect, baby."

"Aren't I always, hun?" she remarked, twirling around. "You're lookin' pretty fine yourself, my cute, scrumptious little vanilla fuck!" Kenya purred as she wrapped arms around Jack, then slowly sliding her tongue in his mouth and vice versa.

Just then, 18-year-old Juliette and 16-year-old (going on 17) Nicole came from the bedroom they shared together, hearing their parents talking which snapped them out of their reverie as they were babysitting their younger siblings, 7-year-old Angelica and almost two-year-old Jackson.

"You guys still didn't leave yet? We're trying to put Jackson to sleep!" Nicole snapped annoyingly. Even though she was a year younger than Juliette, she was more responsible.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your mom and I will be out of your hair in no time," Jack smiled, caressing Kenya's face. "Oh! And make sure Angelica goes to bed by 10:00... You guys know how hyper she gets at night." he pointed out in a warning tone.

"Yeah, we will," Juliette rolled her eyes, hands on her hips sassily. She definitely got those firey traits from her mother but a very warm heart from her artist father. She and Nicole waved as their parents left, driving their new crimson red Dodge DH-6 which they got months ago.

Once they got to the drive-in theatre, and after Jack had no other choice but to stand up for Kenya when the ticket holder wouldn't let them in because she was coloured and then finally got let in, he parked at a spot that wasn't too far or too close from the screen.

The movie was about a coloured woman wanting to be involved in a relationship with a white man and vice versa but neither of their families approve of it. It was quite ironic for Jack and Kenya to be seeing a film about a situation such as this as they went through it nearly 20 years ago after Jack arrived in New York with his friend from the RMS Titanic back in 1912.

"I have a feelin' that you picked this movie on purpose," Kenya remarked skeptically, grinning. "Did you?"

Jack playfully hesistated. "Maybe," he said. "Kinda reminds me of when we first got together... Your pops didn't like me at first because I was white but now I thank God that he finally did, and still does!"

"Yeah, no matter what, you always fought for us to be together and would never leave my side... Especially that night 'dem heffas took me away after we concieved Juliette in that warehouse," Kenya said, feeling nostalgic but still hurt about the whole thing.

"I can't believe you still remember that!" Jack laughed, shaking his head. Out of all the memories and good times he had with Kenya, the night when they first slept together still went around in her mind. He was kind of touched.

"Of course! That was the night I lost my virginity to you! Remember?" Kenya said defensively, laughing as well. Despite the location of where she lost her virginity to Jack being completely unusual, it still meant a lot to her regardless of the aftermath of what happened with that gang.

"Yeah, I do... You sucked a mean dick, and you still do to this day," Jack grinned, looking up and down at Kenya seductively just as an idea popped into his head. "Get into the backseat with me." he said, almost demanding it.

"What?" Kenya asked with her chocolate brown eyes nearly growing big. She couldn't believe Jack actually wanted sex right here and right now, in their new car. "You gotta be yankin' my chain!"

"I got somethin' you can yank when you come into the back with me!" Jack purred, getting out of the driver's seat and into the backseat. "Come on, we had sex in a car before."

Kenya just laughed and shook her head in disbelief as she joined Jack in the backseat. _I can't believe this heffa actually wants to get it on right now... Especially when dozens of people could be watchin' us! Although, I have been horny as hell all week. I think it's about time I had some more cream in my coffee, _she said to herself mentally as she followed her husband.

"All right, all right! As long as it'll shut that filthy ass mouth of yours! But I do like filthy," Kenya grinned, unzipping Jack's slacks and stroking his ivory cock, then spitting and sucking on his pink tip.

"Oh yes, honey... That's it! Just like that," Jack moaned as Kenya kept going up and down on his shaft, then eventually deepthroating him. His eyes began rolling at the back of his head, as they always did when Kenya gave him oral pleasure.

Her ebony face in contrast with Jack's white cock looked quite gorgeous to him. Interracial sex was for sure the best sex there ever was... But interracial car sex was of a whole other calibur. Kenya started spitting and slobbering over Jack's hardened ivory rod, making him more ready for her pussy.

"Tell me you like it," Kenya commanded sternly, looking deep into her husband's seafoam pools. "Go on... Say it, you horny white bastard!"

"I fucking love it when you suck me off," Jack replied breathlessly, grinning sheepishly as he licked his lips. "Let me eat it... Let me eat that juicy dark pussy, Kenya. Please," he pleaded, licking his lips as he craved more and more to have his face in between his wife's legs.

Kenya got up from her blowjob position after taking her dress and heels off and laid back on the car's seating upholstery, spreading her legs, exposing her moist nether regions. Everything from her dark brown and pink folds to her rubescent clit looked mouth watering and inticing to Jack. He gladly flicked his pink tongue against Kenya's moist flesh, and sucked on her swollen nub.

Almost out of breath from the pleasure that washed over her, Kenya's began to pant and moan as she wanted more of Jack inside of her. _God, he's such a good pussy eater, _she thought.

"JACK!" Kenya screamed out, nearly having every other couple in their cars hearing her. "Shit! Fuck! I need you inside me already... Please fuck me, Jack Dawson!" she cried out in pleasure.

Coming up for air after he was done, Jack laughed. "It's crazy how after four kids that kitty of yours is still in good use," he remarked as he took his shirt off. "You're still as tight as a teenage girl down there!"

Jack took his cock, slowly sliding it into Kenya's dripping wet pussy, grunting and moaning as he thrusted in and out of her. Even the car started to buck and shake with the rough swirling they were having and Kenya started screaming again.

"Oh Jack, suck it to me! Yes!" she chanted, as Jack began hitting her g-spot. That was when the pleasure really took over Kenya, as she pressed her hand again the foggy window behind her and Jack, slowly dragging it down the glass as she squirted. "Shit!" Kenya cried out.

"You can't resist this big white cock, can't you? I'll fuck you so hard that you won't able to walk for the rest of the night, or even tomorrow morning!" Jack mischieviously smiled at his wife as he kept fucking her.

"Let me be on top of you," Kenya demanded. "I want to ride that prick."

Jack pulled out of Kenya, slowly feeling less of the tight grip of her pussy. He laid his shirt down to prevent any more stains on the seats and sat down, having Kenya be on top and facing him as she rode him like a pony.

"I love you, Jack, but please spank me... I've been a naughty girl," Kenya said in a sweet tone, chewing her lower lip.

"You want me to punish you for not fuckin' me sooner, don't ya?" Jack gave her another mischievious look and smacked her ass, having Kenya yelp at the sharpness of pain. But she enjoyed it nonetheless. "Well, you deserve it!"

Ten minutes later, the two were back in missionary position and both of them were about to climax. Just to turn Kenya on more and make her scream again, Jack started pinching her dark chocolate areolas. Out of all the times her and Jack had their intimate moments, this was the best... And of course, she thought that every time they had sex so it always changed for her.

Having her teeth clenched and then licking her lips, Kenya felt as if she'd explode any second now. She couldn't take it and was now ready for the big finish.

"I'm gonna cum so hard for you, Kenya! After a few minutes, you'll be havin' my fifth child," Jack said in a husky tone, still thrusting in and out of his sexy black wife's pulsating pussy. "Would ya like that? Huh? Answer me!"

"More than anything," Kenya said, almost out of breath once again. "Mmm, Jack, fill me up with your sweet cum. Put another another pretty mulatto baby in me." she hissed as she looked sternly at her husband again.

Then at her command, Jack hoarsely grunted as he came inside of Kenya for the fifth time, planting a baby in her still young and fertile womb. All stick and sweaty from all of that swirling, the two embraced for a bit and then rushed to put their clothes back on before having people find them naked in the car.

Driving home, Jack and Kenya absolutely fell more in love than ever. They had each other and will continue to, and most importantly their four kids plus another one possibly on the way soon.

"How was that for a night out?" Jack asked sweetly, grinning at Kenya as well as reliving that passionate moment in his head.

"Perfect."

The Dawson family car sexcapade was truly a success.

* * *

_**So I noticed that these one-shots aren't getting that much love except for that one follow... Lmao. C'mon, guys! I know there are some freaky people on this site that love smut. XD Follow/favourite and review this one-shot compilation and stay tuned for future additions! **_


	7. Late Night California Lovin'

**Late Night California Lovin' **

Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson were laying together in the bedroom while the kids were out for the evening. It was another rare moment for them to be alone together since their five children were always up and running. The time and place was just absolutely perfect for them as it was getting late in the city of Santa Monica, California.

Their bedroom had a beautifully patterned wallpaper with a dresser that had a mirror and little pictures along the walls, comfy chairs, and other sorts of décor. But their bed was their favourite part of the room, for certain reasons.

While Jack was reading one of the many novels he and Kenya had over the years, Kenya started kissing behind her husband's ear and neck, having her hand travel down to his crotch, where her little friend was tucked and covered away in Jack's pajama bottoms. She licked her lips at the sight.

Looking from his novel to his wife, Jack gave her a funny look, which then turned into an agreeing smirk. "You never get enough of me, do you?" he joked.

"After bein' with you for nearly 20 years, the answer is no," Kenya smiled, kneeling on the bed, caressing Jack's chest and then had her hand down his pants. "C'mon... Let's have a li'l fun before the kids get home."

"Your wish is my command, my Cajun queen," Jack grinned as he saw Kenya starting to take off his pajama bottoms and his underwear, and began to stroke his shaft while kissing her. Jack then took the straps off of Kenya's short and silky yellow nightdress and started suckling her dark chocolate areolas, to which she crooned and moaned with pleasure as he did so.

"Take this black pussy," Kenya hissed commandingly, wriggling out of her nightgown. She was nearly becoming wet already. No matter how many time she and Jack had sex in the last two decades, she was never tired of it. "I know that you had a thing for it after all these years."

"Mmm... Damn right I do," Jack grinned mischieviously as he took Kenya's lace panties off, parting her ebony legs, revealing her moist dark folds and bright pink centre. It had a bit of a gaping hole after numerous intimate moments they had, not to mention after having five children. But nonetheless, Jack still loved everything about his wife's chocolate nether regions.

"Oh yes, baby!" Kenya screamed in pleasure as she pinched her dark nipples, licking her full and plump lips. "It still tastes good, don't it? Fuck me with your tongue!"

Jack nodded and started to slowly penetrate his wife with his slick, pink tongue, then biting and sucking on her swollen nub. He then started to spit and flick Kenya's clit while fingering her softly. He cared less that she was getting looser each time down there... She still tasted sweet as sugar.

"Your pussy is still as fucking sweet as it was when I first tasted it in that storage warehouse," Jack remarked, sucking his black wife's swollen nub some more, as she started moaning louder and louder for him. "Cum for me, Kenya..." he commanded, fingering her deeper and deeper.

"Mmm, Jack..." Kenya whispered as she gushed her juices all over his fingers. "Put your hands on me, baby. Make this horny black bitch feel good! Fuck me!"

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright..." Jack said with a mischievious smile on his face as he came back up for air, massaging his wife's erect clit with his thumb and staring deep into her eyes. "I'll fuck you 'til you can't walk straight."

Kenya moaned as she sucked her sweet nectar off of her husband's fingers, smiling naughtily. Her chocolate brown eyes were burning with lust more than ever as she craved for him like crazy. Jack sure knew how to please a woman... Specifically a coloured one.

He watched his wife pleasure herself in front of him, which he really enjoyed. Kenya was in a state of mind where she just wanted all her needs to be satisfied, as they always were. She wanted Jack to please her right now in the ways he absolutely knew how to. To make Kenya be his whore.

"That's right... Play with yourself. Rub that fucking clit, baby," he hissed, taking off his pajamas. "Get you gorgeous ass off to me. But hurry up! The kids will be home any minute." Jack chuckled as he had Kenya suck him off while still stimulating her throbbing black pussy.

"I'm your dirty little bitch, ain't I?" Kenya asked quizically, stroking his cock and teasingly licking the tip. She shrieked knowing that she had squirted again. The sensation in her nether regions made her even hornier as kept on sucking Jack off.

"Yes you are," Jack confirmed, squeezing one of Kenya's perky breasts and biting down on her nipple, constantly telling her dirty things. "Let me fuck that sweet pussy."

"Give it to me, you adorable little vanilla treat," Kenya smirked as she felt Jack slide his hardened white cock in her ebony love canal. She crooned as she felt herself being filled up inch by inch and licked her lips with satisfaction and lust.

Just then, a few minutes later, Juliette and Nicole opened the front door of the house with their three younger siblings and were just about to head up the stairs to their bedrooms when they heard familiar sounds coming from their parents' room. It was oddly familiar due to the amount of times the kids heard their mother Kenya moaning and screaming and their father saying dirty things to her while they were trying to sleep at night. Not to mention the bed squeaking during those times.

Nicole rolled her eyes and she followed Juliette up stairs while holding Angelica's hand and carrying Julian in the other. "Not this again," she mumbled under her breath. _It's like these two could never take a damned break... My God. _she thought.

"I wonder if pops could ever keep it in his pants," Juliette joked as she put Julian to bed while Nicole had Angelica and Jackson freshen up in the bathroom. "Obviously he and momma love each other but I didn't know that it was _this _much!" she shook her head and laughed.

"And I wonder if momma ever gets sore down there," Nicole said, then cringing at the thought.

While the kids were getting ready, Jack and Kenya were still going at it in their bedroom and were about to burst with the ecstacy that was burning within them. Kenya begged for Jack not to stop as he kept fucking her like crazy. They were completely unaware that the kids were home and possibly overhearing their lovemaking.

"Shoot that load on me, Jack! Cum all over my beautiful chocolate skin," Kenya commanded. She couldn't help but be extremely turned on at the colour contrast of her husband's baby grave on her gorgeous mahogany complexion.

"I knew my little black slut would like that," Jack smiled as he kept sliding in and out of Kenya, sucking on her toes before pulling out and having jets of his thick load lash on her ebony melanin. Kenya softly moaned as she rubbed her swollen dark pussy, in complete bliss after another amazing and intimate night.

"God, I love you," Kenya said in a dreamy tone, smiling up at Jack as she tasted his sweet baby batter before cleaning up and putting her nightdress back on.

"And I love you more," he grinned sheepishly as he put his pajamas back on and hugged Kenya on the bed, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Just then, a little precocious Angelica opened the ajar bedroom door in a pink nightdress of her own along with a stuffed teddy bear in her hand.

Kenya and Jack noticed their daughter coming closer to them and sat on the bed, quite confused because it was now pretty late, but they always enjoyed her company.

"Hi, baby," Kenya said. "What are you still doin' up?"

"I just wanted to know what it is you guys do like twice a week that keeps me from sleeping," Angelica said. "And where babies come from."

The two mixed lovers chuckled at their youngest daughter, wondering why she wanted to know all these things when she was only 9, almost 10. She was by far the most inquisitive child in the Dawson family, inheriting that trait from Jack.

"First of all, our routine is twice or three times a month... Second of all, you're way too young to understand," Jack laughed, kissing Angelica on the forehead. "It's best if you just get some sleep, sweetheart."

"I think she's now old enough to know this now, baby," Kenya assured her husband, smiling at him then her daughter. "Angie... When two people love each other, regardless of colour, they like to express that love physically. Whether it's on their wedding night or whenever they decide to make a baby."

Angelica nodded with a bit of understanding, snuggling in between her parents with her stuffed teddy. "How exactly is a baby made, though?" she wondered. "Are we havin' another one?"

"We'll get more into that when you're at least 13," Jack smiled. "And no, the five of you guys is quite enough... Now your mom and I are just waiting for Juliette and Nicole to give us grandkids!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Nicole shouted from her and her sister's room down the hall. Jack was quite persistent about his oldest daughters having kids since they were almost old enough to and he absolutely loved them.

"You were supposed to!" Kenya said, laughing. She also wanted grandkids almost desperately.

"Okay, I just have one more question... Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?" Angelica asked, her hazel eyes twinkling from the lamp's radiant light on the nightstand beside Kenya.

"Sure, baby," Jack grinned as he pulled the covers of him and his little girl while Kenya went to brush her teeth. He then hesitated before following her to the bathroom, telling Angelica that he'll come back in a second.

While brushing her teeth, Kenya was puzzled as to why Jack wasn't in bed. She was sure that he wouldn't leave their youngest daughter alone in their room, finding and doing God knows what.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kenya, kissing and suckling behind her ear and neck before freshening up with her.

"So, how was that for another amazing night together?" Kenya asked after rinsing her mouth, then kissing Jack.

"The best ever," he said happily. "I really love you, Kenya."

"I love you too, Jack."


End file.
